1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to, light emitting diode display devices, and, more particularly, to a light emitting diode display device which can prevent a drive switching device from degrading.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Currently, various flat display devices are under developing, which has weight and volume smaller than a cathode ray tube, and especially, the light emitting display device having excellent light emitting efficiency, brightness and an angle of view, and a fast responsive speed, is paid attention.
A light emitting device has a structure in which a light emitting layer which is a light emitting thin film disposed between a cathode and an anode for injecting an electron and a hole into the light emitting layer to make the electron and the hole to recombine, which causes generation of an exciter that emits a light as the exciter drops to a lower energy level.
The light emitting layer of the light emitting device is formed of inorganic or organic material, and depending on the material of the light emitting layer, the light emitting device is called either as an inorganic light emitting device, or an organic light emitting device.
A drive switching device controls the intensity of a driving current to the light emitting device. That is, the drive switching device controls the intensity of the driving current in response to a data signal from a gate electrode for the drive switching device. However, since the data signal always has a positive polarity or a negative polarity, keeping a threshold voltage of the drive switching device to increase in one direction as a drive time period of the drive switching device increases, there has been a problem in that the drive switching device is degraded.